


Lebanese

by brittanafic



Category: Glee
Genre: santana struggling with internalized homophobia, the wlw mlm solidarity we never got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanafic/pseuds/brittanafic
Summary: Kurt goes to talk to Santana after the Born This Way performance.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel & Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel/Santana Lopez
Kudos: 30





	Lebanese

**Author's Note:**

> I wish we got more kurtana scenes in the show because they're my favorite glee friendship so here's a kurtana oneshot

If you told Santana that morning that she would be spending her day watching the glee club embrace their insecurities as they danced along to Lady Gaga’s “Born This Way” while she wore a shirt with the very words that have haunted her for so long, she would not have believed it. Despite that, here she is, wearing the Lebanese shirt Brittany gave her. She knew Brittany was smart enough to know how to spell the word the L word, but she wrote it in a way that only her and Santana would understand, because she knew. She knew that Santana wasn’t ready yet. As much as she loved it, it also scared her how much her and Brittany knew each other so well. Even though she wasn’t ready to embrace her insecurities so openly with the rest of the glee club, she had to least embrace her own insecurities for herself. Which is why she sat in the back of that auditorium, with the shirt visible for everyone in that auditorium to see. Well maybe they couldn’t see it because she was all the way in the back, but at least she wasn’t actively going out of her way to hide it. 

As much as this was important for her, she knew that this was important to Dave too. He was struggling exactly the same way she is, so it wouldn’t hurt for him to watch the glee club’s performance either. Earlier that day she pulled him aside after their bully whips club meeting. 

“Meet me in the auditorium at 4 today after school today okay?” Santana instructed Dave.

“Why? Do we need to make some more prom campaign posters or something? Because we already finished doing all the bully whips stuff.” Dave replied

“No, it’s not for prom or bully whips. Just be there, and it isn’t a choice.” Santana said.

Karofsky was too intimidated by his fake girlfriend to object. If she told him to do something, he knew it had to be for a good reason. Also, he was too curious as to what was going to happen at the auditorium that afternoon. Shock wouldn’t even bring to describe how he felt seeing Santana sit there in the back row with the word Lebanese written on her shirt. 

He took his seat next to her and asked, “Lebanese?”

“It’s supposed to be lesbian”. 

“Oh.” Is all that David said back in that moment. He just sat there next to her anxiously waiting for whatever was going to happen on that stage. Then, the glee club is all their glory danced on that stage and sang their hearts out with all their insecurities written on them. Karofsky understood why Santana made him watch this performance. She wanted him to know that there are people out there, or at least a dozen of them, who will accept them for who they are. 

After the performance, Kurt’s curiosity got the best of him. Karofsky was never in the glee club except for that one week, but Santana would never miss a New Directions performance on purpose. As much as she pretends not to, she enjoys being in glee club and he can’t recall one instance where she wasn’t sitting there with them in that choir room. Not until now. A couple of seconds later he noticed her sitting there in the back, even though Karofsky immediately left after they finished performing. All the New Directions left from the stage door directly next to the stage and didn’t even notice Santana and Dave sitting there in the back, but Kurt just had to go up there and figure out what’s going on with his friend. He’s barely even talked to her ever since he came back to McKinley. 

“You’re a bit late, we could’ve used your vocals in the number.” Kurt sarcastically said. 

Once she realized Kurt was sitting there Santana immediately tried to wear her jacket and zip it before Kurt could read what was written on her shirt, but she wasn’t quick enough.

“Lebanese? That’s what’s written on your shirt? I thought it would’ve been something like bitch.” Kurt said. 

“Did you just call me a bitch?” Santana asked, being genuinely confused. 

“Kind of. I just think you should be more insecure about how you treat people than about being gay.” Kurt explained. 

“I’m not- and I’m also an awesome friend.” Santana clapped back. 

“You’re literally wearing a shirt that says lesbian on it, and did you forget when Brittany said that if sex were dating then you and her would be dating? And you’re “dating” (in air quotes) Karofsky who I already know is gay too. You don’t have to hide who you are Santana. At least not from the guy who’s wearing a shirt that says likes boys on it. It’s okay.” Kurt said

Santana couldn’t help but tear up at those last words. It’s okay. Because for her it’s not okay. She doubts her catholic family would be thrilled to know she’s a fucking dyke. She’s not even thrilled about it herself. 

“I told you I’m not fucking gay Hummel.” Santana exclaimed. 

Santana’s attitude didn’t phase Kurt. “Then why are you crying?” Kurt asked.

“I’m on my period. Girls get emotional on their period it’s natural.” That technically wasn’t a lie, but that obviously was not why tears were rolling down her face. 

Kurt knew how it was like to be in the closet, and how defensive you had to be when you weren’t ready. So, he wasn’t going to push her, but now she knows that there’s someone she can confide in if she wants to. He had to admit that it was also nice that there was someone else who could understand him besides his boyfriend and his closeted homophobic bully.

“Okay. The rest of the club are going to go out to the mall again and start another flash mob. Want to come with me?” Kurt asked.

“Let me change my clothes first”. Santana replied


End file.
